KakaNaru Prompt Drabbles
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Every day is something different when your lover is the most unpredictable ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Sometimes Kakashi doesn't know what to do with his lover, he can just be so AGH. Request Prompts through Review/PM
1. Purr

**Title: **Kakashi's favourite thing…

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Characters:** Kyuubi

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to onegreenmuserepublicday on Instagram. Prompt: Purr

* * *

There weren't a lot of things that influenced Kakashi's bright eyed lover negatively. But the Kyuubi was definitely top of the list. Even though his lover and his indoor resident had come to a sort of truce, Kakashi as skill skeptical.

But the mornings after a hard mission or vigorous love making, Kakashi could almost say he didn't mind the damn fur ball so much. Though if he told Naruto that he would not hear the end of it. So, quietly running his hand through his lovers' messy sunshine locks in the morning before the other woke was a deep secret.

His lover lay curled into his side with his head tucked under Kakashi's chin, the silver haired male would spend at least a couple of hours watching him. It wasn't even the view that Kakashi loved most, it was the sound.

The sound resonating through the room, and the vibration against his chest. Though Naruto didn't realize, Kakashi loved dozing in the morning listening to the sound of his lover _purring._

Sure Kakashi disliked the Kyuubi and didn't quite trust the fox. But listening to the adorable purr his lover was emitting from his chest. Kakashi would agree that the Kyuubi was a great asset.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **It's tiny and short because it's a prompt. Others can request a prompt or maybe a different pairing too. I may NOT do it, but it wouldn't hurt to request right?

_Love, Alii xoxo_


	2. Home

**Title: **Family weekend

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Characters:** Sakura and Sasuke

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _harvestangel99 _for requesting… Prompt: Home

**Summary: **Kakashi comes home to discover something out of the ordinary.

* * *

Staring at the two sets of tiny shoes beside his lovers, Kakashi couldn't help but sigh. What was his lover doing with children in their house. Shocked out of his musiing by a childish squeal, Kakashi made his way further into the house.

First he saw his lovers back at the stove in the kitchen which was attached to the living room. Coming up behind his lover, he circled the slim waist, pulled down his mask a bit and kissed his neck in greeting. Watching the two children in his living room tumble around, Kakashi brushed a kiss on his beautiful blonds ear. "Care to explain?"

"I have no idea what you're implying." Naruto tilted his head away from the adventurous mouth nibbling his ear. "And not in front of the children." Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto, I know for a fact that both Sakura and Sasuke don't have children." Kakashi hummed still keeping his lover pinned to the counter.

"Kashi" Naruto hugged irratibly. His lover loved to tease.

"Yes Naru?"

"Okay okay. We had a little mishap with one of my students at the academy and they reverted to toddlers. Baa-san said it should wear off by the end of the weekend."

"Do they remember themselves? Naru…. I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke so happy to tumble around with Sakura before." Kakashi turned his lover towards him so that he could place gentle kisses on his pouting lips.

"Mmm, Kashi. I can't concentrate if you keep kissing me." Naruto sighed happily, allowing his lover complete control of his movements. Both males jumped apart when a childish giggle was heard not far from them.

Looking down Kakashi saw a tiny Sakura grinning happily beside them. Behind her Sasuke was making disgusted sounds while glaring at him.

"Daddy loves mama!" She said gleefully, clapping her hands in excitement. Kakashi stared wide eyed at the pink haired child, when he couldn't find the answer there he looked at his red faced lover.

"N-" His unpredictable lover interrupted him.

"I know! It was like as they saw me, I was adopted as mommy." The blonds face was so red and he was pouting so much, that Kakashi had to release his lover he was laughing so much.

He had to clutch the counter so that he didn't fall to the floor "Kashi! It's not that funny." His lover smacked his shoulder.

"Stop picking on mama!" Both Naruto and Kakashi looked down at the glaring child beside Sakura. Sasuke had the Uchiha glare trained on Kakashi and his arms crossed. Kakashi was grinning so hard, his face hurt. He knew when these two turned back he'd have a fun time teasing Sasuke about his new family.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **You guys can requests prompts, and little ideas. Even though it says complete I'm going to be adding to it. You can also request other things!

Let me know what you guys think,

Love,

Alii xoxo


	3. Red

**Title:** Always forgiven

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to myself because I wanted to write. And am having a tough week... Prompt: Red

**Summary: **Kakashi loves everything about his lover, especially when Naruto is mad. Also semi- Mpreg

* * *

Kakashi wasn't the type to gush but his lover was undeniably cute. Especially when he was mad at Kakashi himself. His lovers face would go red from trying to keep himself from yelling or whining like a child. Then when the little blond was rational enough to see reason, he'd pout the whole time Kakashi was explaining himself. It made Kakashi want to hold the blond and kiss that pout away.

After Kakashi finished his explanation Naruto would either pat the couch beside him indicating he was forgiven or stand up and sulk into the kitchen and make himself a snack. Sometimes said snack was finger food; Kakashi's favourite, because they'd sit cross legged in front of each other and feed the food to one another. Normally one thing led to another and they'd be rolling on the floor having a good time.

But this time his lover had patted the cushion beside him, so Kakashi plopped himself on the couch and pulled his lover onto his lap.

At this period in their lives he loved it. Because with his small lover in his lap, he had easy access to his belly. Kakashi had a fascination with the soft but firm rounded belly. As it was growing with life within his _male_ lover was strange to begin with. Kakashi had never thought he'd be able to continue the Hatake line.

He had known he was gay in his teens and forgone the notion of children. But with the container of the 9 tailed fox as his lover, you tend to not be as surprised anymore. Placing a soft kiss on Naruto's scarred cheek, he lay back and listened to his lover prattle on about baby names.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Someone request something please!

I need a prompt to write more for you.

-Alii xoxo


	4. Tears

**Title: **Sent Away

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info: **Dedicated to _Harvestangel99 _for such nice reviews and Prompt requests. Prompt: Tears

**Summary: **Naruto knows when it's just best not to be loud and annoying.

* * *

The first time Naruto encountered his lover was very upset, he wasn't sure if his lover was upset or maybe just acting out.

Kakashi had been sitting maskless at their kitchen table with a pile of old mission papers. He was staring blankly at them as he tore them into pieces. It was a slow process; first he started with a half. Then he halfed that half, and continued on until they were the size of a fist before reaching for a new bigger sheet.

Frowning, Naruto made his way to his lover and looked at the papers. Studying the anguish on the copy-nins face Naruto understood this was his lovers' way of grieving for sending people on those missions.

Knowing that his lover disliked crying, the blond leaned down and brushed a small kiss against the others wet cheeks. Moving to sit across from Kakashi, Naruto split the pile and began tearing the papers into pieces.

Naruto understood silence was sometimes needed.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Although it was angsty and odd, I hope you liked it. I'm waiting for more prompts!

-Alii xoxo


	5. Yellow

**Title:** That Light

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to myself because I wanted to write. And am having a tough week again ... Prompt: Yellow

**Summary: **Kakashi is like any other shinobi, except he has Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't a normal man being a shinobi is hard on the mind. Every little thing he experienced in his life, shadowed him everywhere. That's why he wanted a little sunshine in his life.

When his lover first became his student, he had thought that the blond was an annoying child. But both Sasuke and Salura had both been as well. Kakashi had been filled with rage and annoyance. He hadn't wanted to spend any time with the three genin brats.

His lover had grown into a beautiful shinobi, that made Kakashi quite proud of him. Though Kakashi had avoided the genin and had not taught them well, he was amazed that his lover still loved him. Naruto was really the ray of light that Kakashi could not live without. That's probably why Naruto always kept him so close. Or that Naruto was always so close.

When Kakashi was drawn into the silence and blind to who he was, Naruto would always be there to bring him back to the right state of mind. Loving Naruto even with the age difference and shinobi life was the best choice he had made.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **I had been watching Hannibal at the same time as writing this. Kinda darker thinking. Still waiting for prompts!

-Alii xoxo


	6. Sweet & Sexy

**Title:** Dessert Platter  
**Author:** Loveless Paradox  
**Rating:** Rated K+  
**Category:** M/M  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairings:** KakaNaru  
**Additional Info**: Dedicated to _darkhuntressxir_ for requesting… **Prompt:** Sweet & Sexy  
**Summary:** Kakashi is completely oblivious to the fact that Naruto loves giving him surprises.

* * *

Walking home with his lover after another long day in the office, all Kakashi could do was sigh. Even though they spent all day together, they hadn't had time privately. Constant meetings and numerous ninjas came to the office during the day. When Naruto and Kakashi had left their home this morning they had been expecting a lazy day. It had definitely not been lazy. Arriving home, Kakashi was surpried to see a faint glow from the inside. Looking to his lover, all he recieved was a gentle smile.

"Naruto, you know I'm not a fan of surprises." Kakashi said to the blond. Said blond just smiled and with a sassy sway of his hups he opened the door.

"Come Kashi, you will love this surprise." Kakashi let the other lead him into their home. Kakashi chuckled when he saw the table nicely set with dinner. The soft glow coming from the candles situated around the room.

"I assume you sent a shadow clone to set this up while I wasn't looking." Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto and drew him into a tight hug.  
Wrapping his arms around Kakashi's shoulders, Naruto leaned up to place a couple of sweet kisses on his lovers mask covered mouth.

"You know me and shadow clones." The blonds smile was gentle as he began to pull Kakashi's mask and forhead protector off.

"And in case you were wondering, I have dessert ready as well." As he inclined his head in the direction of their bedroom. The bedroom which held the real Naruto strapped to the bed, his beautiful blue eyes covered up.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Looking at it now, I think I hate this one.

I'm sorry DarkHuntress I hope you liked it?

If not lemme know. I'll see if I can rewrite another.

_-Alii xoxo _


	7. Dance

**Title:** Serenade Me.

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Characters:** Sakura & Rookie Nine

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _barspoon _for requesting… Prompt: Dance

**Summary:** Sakura is watching Naruto and Kakashi training one day with the others.

* * *

The only word Sakura could think of as she watched Kakashi and Naruto training was that the two males appeared to be dancing. It was so beautiful that even the other ninja's stood back to watch. If Sakura hadn't known about them being lovers, she would have certainly questioned it after watching them.

The fluid teamwork of cutting motions only shinobi would understand. The complicated jutsu's they inter-mingled while just sweeping past eachother.

"Alright, well you guys can continue. I'm going home." Sakura announced as she saw others nod in agreement. Watching everyone quickly disappear, both Kakashi and Naruto stopped and made their way home.

"That felt sloppy..." Kakashi looked over at his lover who spoke with a frown.

"You need to believe in yourself Naru, You've grown into a powerful, smart and beautiful shinobi." Kakashi pulled the blond into his arms to brush a gentle kiss upon his sweaty brow.

"I do believe, and you don't have to butter me up Kashi." Naruto said with a blush. Kakashi smirked knowingly. His lover was so easy to read.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **OMG, look at this puny fic... I'm depressed just looking at these short mini fics...


	8. Orange

**Title:** Left Behind

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Characters:** Sasuke

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _barspoon _for requesting… Prompt: Orange

**Summary:** Kakashi thinks back to when Naruto was a genin.

* * *

Kakashi watched his lovers sleeping face tilt into a happy smile. He couldn't believe that this beautiful person was sharing his bed with him. Sharing a life, with him as Naruto would always correct him. The blond shinobi had grown out of his small stumpy body of a child and into a lithe, curvy body that Kakashi loved running his hands all over.

He could still picture the adorable nuisance his lover had been as a child. The adorable pout that would adorn his face when Sasuke would be favoured. Or the strong will to become a stronger shinobi.

Just the other day Kakashi noticed he was watching for that flash of orange. As Naruto had grown, he'd also worn less orange. The blond still had his bright personality but his trademark orange was greatly missed. Sometimes Kakashi would sneak a peak at the old picture of Team 7 sitting framed on the bookshelf just for old times sake.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Guys Lookit this! It's even shorter D:


	9. Green

**Title:** Sniff him out

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _barspoon _for requesting… Prompt: Green

**Summary:** Naruto has a little secret, what if Kakashi found out.

* * *

It was times like this that Naruto disliked most. Also if his lover ever found him like this, he'd definitely be laughed at by the copy-cat ninja. Sometimes on easy missions that should take less than 24 hours, Kakashi would leave his extra jonin vest at home. At those times Naruto would grab said vest and cuddle with it until he could sense Kakashi's chakra signature approaching.

"I knew it." Naruto jolted from his thoughts to see his lover staring down at his small form curled around the vest on their large bed.

"Kashi!" Naruto blushed as he flung the vest from his arms. The blond started to rise only to be caught around the waist and slammed back onto the bed with Kakashi over him. "Knew what? I was just folding it!"

"Folding it?" Kakashi smirked down at the blond shinobi. His beautiful blue eyes pleaded at his lover to forget he saw anything. "Sure didn't look like it."

"How did you know?" Naruto peered under his lashed into his lovers mismatched eyes.

"I can smell you on that vest." Kakashi stated as thought it were obvious.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **I kinda really love this one. It's super adorable.. No idea how it popped up... but yeah.


	10. Violet

**Title:** A house is not a Home

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _barspoon_ for requesting all colours. **Prompt:** Violet

**Summary:** Kakashi wonders why Naruto had chosen to colour his walls a particular colour.

* * *

"That's definitely purple." Kakashi piped from the couch where he sat watching his lover paint their living room wall.

"No it's not!" Naruto growled in annoyance. There he was painting their living room which had been blank and Kakashi wasn't offering any help.

"Naruto, I'm staring at this wall and that is the colour purple."

"Well, if you tried helping once in a while! This painting wouldn't be taking so long. And its not purple… it's violet!" The blond hissed at his amused lover.

"Naru-"

"Kashi!" The blond screeched. The gray haired shinobi cringed. He'd gone too far.

"If violet is darker then ya I think they named it right. The walls look great." Kakashi grunted when a paint coloured bundle landed on his lap. Naruto was frowning and looked close to tears. "Nar—"

"I'm sorry Kashi, please don't leave me. Please." The smaller blond was practically trembling in Kakashi's arms.

"And why would I leave you?" His lover had been oddly emotional lately. "Who have you been talking to?" Naruto sniffled and cuddled closer to the older shinobi. Kakashi lay the blonds head against his shoulder.

"Sai said that if I'm too demanding that lovers sometimes separate."

"Oh Naru, you know how Sai is. Even though it's weird how he see's things, but he's really just trying to help." Kakashi told the blond, trying to keep his laughter from his voice.

"But it's true! I saw a couple arguing and they turned away from eachother while the woman was demanding the male to 'clean his shit up.'" Naruto's voice was muffled against Kakashi's neck. But the silver haired male could hear his lover easily.

"Naruto I don't know about you. But I won't ever leave you. I waited so long watching you grow. You are the only love I need. And even when you grow tired of me in the fu-"

"I wont ever!" Naruto interrupted. He was appalled his lover thought he'd leave him when he was older.

"But sooner or later you'll want children."

"Kakashi even if I want children. Which I may… it's going to be with you."

"Naruto unless you've forgotten, but both of us are male." Kakashi was amused, only to pause when his lovers face went an interesting shade of pink.

"I've been talking to Kyuubi and he says that if my body accepts it I can possibly have a child. And if not, I can always adopt." The blond was staring at his lap. "I mean if you want."

Kakashi was floored. Now he understood why Naruto was painting his house. As a shinobi he didn't feel the need for colour because he wasn't normally home. The blond was making his house into a home.

"Naruto-"

"Only if you want! I mean we're shinobi, we don't have to have children. Children can be a –" The smaller male rushed through his words Kakashi cut him off with a gentle kiss.

"Naru, sometime soon as I am getting old. I would love to have children with you."

"Really?!" Naruto's face visibally lifted with a wide smile.

"Yes love, I have fully committed myself to you. Be it as a shinobi or a love or perhaps a father. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather mother my children."

"Why?" Naruto was practically choking on his sobs when Kakashi was finished.

"Because I love you." Kakashi chuckled as Naruto's lower lip wobbled.

"I love you too Kashi!" The blond threw his arms around the others neck. He was glad Kakashi had waited for him to grow.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **It only appears long because it's a lot more dialogue... I hope you guys like it!

I need prompts! Just review one word and I'll write a mini fic to them!

_Love Alii xoxo _


	11. Blue

**Title:** The secret Mission

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to barspoon for requesting the rest of the colours. I really loved doing this one. Because you guys really loved green. **Prompt: Blue**

**Summary: **Naruto is doing a secret mission, hopefully no one will find him.

* * *

Peeking around the corner cautiously, Naruto studied the room in front of him. Not sensing any of his lovers chakra the blond stumbled quickly into the room and crossed to his bedroom door. Listening through the door, Naruto held his breath. Hearing nothing he flung the door open and leapt on the bed with his treasure.

Clutching his prize to his chest tightly, Naruto curled his body around it in the center of the bed and inhaled it's unique scent. Sighing happily the blond relaxed into the bed only to blink his eyes open suspiciously. He had heard something, but Kakashi was away on a week long mission.

"Naruto." An amused laugh came from the end of the bed. Having needing his second vest he'd thought his lover would need some consoling on his return.

"Kashi!" The blond tried to hide his prize beneath his body. The other male watched his lover wiggle in distress in the middle of their bed.

"And what do you think you're doing?" The silver haired male stripped from his gear and placed them in their respectable spots. As he did so, he kept an eye on his blushing lover who by then was sitting up and probably contemplating the possibility of getting past the older male.

"Nothing! Welcome home, um you're home early." The blond smiled awkwardly.

"Yes we received the package and delivered it faster than we anticipated." Kakashi placed himself at the end of the bed.

"Oh that's good, I'm happy you're home. I missed you." Naruto admitted shyly.

"I can certainly tell. That long sleeved shirt of mine you're sitting on seems to be oddly misplaced." Kakashi knew the blond was trying to distract him, but he'd keep him on track. Those long sleeves which were worn under his vest on missions were held in a different room than the normal long sleeves he had to wear daily.

They were dirty and covered with sweat so the smell was a lot stronger on them than the ones he had in the bedroom that Naruto sometimes wore.

"Oh this? I must have thrown it on the bed while doing laundry." Naruto held up one blue sleeve pretending to be surprised.

"Laundry huh. Sure didn't look like you were doing laundry." Kakashi was delighted to see the colour rise on Naruto's face as he crawled towards the blond.

"I- well." Huffing a sigh. Naruto just accepted his face. With a lover like Kakashi you couldn't exactly hide much from him and his nose.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **You guys really enjoyed the green one as did I did this one. I really enjoyed writing this one.

Still need prompts! I love you guys!

_Alii xoxo_


	12. Indigo

**Title: **Cheating bug

**Author: **Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pairings: **KakaNaru

**Additional Info: **Dedicated to barspoon, I've almost finished all the colours. You people have got to add prompts to your reviews. I will also be doing brown... cause... I feel like it. **Prompt: **Indigo

**Summary:** Kakashi finds something suspicious in Naruto's belongings.

* * *

It was a normal day for Kakashi, both him and his lover had the day off which was quite rare. Sometimes in the mornings while Naruto still slept, Kakashi would tidy up a bit of the mess they made the night before. He knew his lover was a messy person, he didn't mind cleaning some things. Plus spoiling his lover was what he loved to do.

Spotting the blonds packages from yesterday, Kakashi bent down to place them on the table. One of the packages split open and Kakashi swiftly caught the contents. Feeling a distinct soft material, Kakashi flung said contents from his body where it landed on the table.

In the center of the table was a pair of purpleish lacy underwear. Gulping, the silver haired male stared at it before he blinked. Either his lover was cheating on him or they had something to discuss. Pinching the material carefully between his thumb and index finger, Kakashi walked briskly towards the bedroom.

"Naruto!" The blond who lay sprawled on his back with the blankets barely covering his lower half, sat up only to have something land over his eyes.

Pulling the material from his face, Naruto's eyes widened as his brain finally registered what he was holding. Blue eyes clashed with mis-matched ones. "I can explain!"

"Do- do you wanna... are you seeing someone?" Kakashi asked sadly.

"No! I- these are for me..." The blonds face had flamed up so much that his body had also become red.

"Why?" Kakashi had a pretty good idea but he was going to make Naruto bed for worrying him.

"I-um... You always spoil me, and never let me do anything for you. So- so I was going to do something last night but I chickened out. I- I wanted to show you I loved you, and thank you for everything you've done for me." Naruto looked almost close to tears.

"Well... how about we see if you bought those in the right size." Kakashi smirked when his lover grinned with a flush high on his cheeks. Today was going to be a good day off.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Guys I really love these reviews and the prompts you're asking!

I will of course be thinking on them, just be a little patient. :D

I still want more prompts lol

_Love you,_

_Alii xoxo _


	13. Rain

**Title:** Staying

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _darkhuntressxir_ for requesting. **Prompt:** Rain

**Summary:** Sometimes Kakashi hated his birthday, for various reasons. _September 15_

* * *

Today was Kakashi's least favourite day, and yet he couldn't bring himself to tell his lover to stop celebrating it. The day of his birth wasn't something he wanted to be reminded of. He felt old, and wrinkly, and he already had gray hair! But his beautiful blond haired lover just loved to celebrate it and Kakashi couldn't ever deny him.

"Kakashi, it always rains on your birthday. Should we just stay in and cuddle this year?" Naruto's blue eyes looked back out the window of their home. It was literally one of the wettest days of the year. Kakashi hated getting his mask wet, it always made his face feel gross.

"Naru-love, I think that would be best." Kakashi tried not to show his relief but his lover knew him well enough by now that he could read his silence.

"Kashi, why do you hate your birthday so much?" The blond was sitting on Kakashi's lap, so the other male couldn't really dodge him.

"I don't hate my birthday, I spend all day with you." Kakashi said kissing the others mouth quickly, but Naruto pulled away gently.

"You've mentionned it before and I thought you were joking but does age bother you sometimes Kashi?" Naruto noticed the slight cringe his lover tried to hide, and couldn't help but coo at his lover. "Oh Kashi, it does."

"Naru, I'm 35 now. I have wrinkles!" Naruto cupped his lovers face and squinted at the others beautiful face. Tracing between his brows, Naruto couldn't help but smile gently.

"This one wrinkle I love. When you concentrate really hard you scrunch up your eyebrows. You are a very hardworking shinobi and I love that about you." Naruto brushed his lips over it, before trailing down his lovers cheek and to the corner of his mouth. Biting Kakashi's lower lip, Naruto drew his lover into a proper kiss. "I can also brag to my friends that my lover is a very mature person."

"You brag about me?" Kakashi asked breathlessly. Naruto always drew him into the kisses, and it was hard to concentrate when the blond teased his lips with his tongue like that.

"Oh yes, all the time. Sometimes people just take me out to Ichiraku just to shut me up." Naruto grinned into his lovers mismatched eyes. "But I don't care if you're getting older, I celebrate birthday's because I am happy you were born."

"You are? Even though its raining terrible and we can't spend it with everyone else?" Kakashi asked.

"Kashi, I love you and today is a just you and me day. We don't have to have big parties anymore if you don't want to." The blond wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and nuzzled between his neck and shoulder.

"But you love throwing parties." Kakashi wrapped his arms around the blonds waist and sighed happily. He loved holding Naruto, the blond was still growing but he still fit nicely in Kakashi's arms.

"But I love you more."

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Did anyone else go awww?

Still looking forward to more prompts!

_Love,_

_Alii xoxo _


End file.
